Young Justice: Warriors
by Enigmatic Ravenna
Summary: Months after the Invasion and the heroes' lives are slowly falling back to place. But enemies are still out there and the Earth is still at stake. As unexpected events take place and new strangers start to rise, each one is presented with choices they never knew they had to make: a friend or foe, truth or principle, stand back and watch or be the person they were ought to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

 **YOUNG JUSTICE: WARRIORS**

 **Summary:**

 **A few months after the Invasion and the heroes' lives are slowly falling back to place. But enemies are still out there and the Earth is still at stake. As unexpected events take place and new strangers start to rise, truths are being questioned, questions are being asked, and each one is presented with choices they never knew they had to make: a friend or foe, truth or principle, step back and watch or be the person they were ought to be.**

 **Ratings: K+**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Angst, Hurt & Comfort, Mild Romance**

 **Pairings: Uh...**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is a** **reboot** **of my** _ **Young Justice**_ **story. It has a very sucky summary and is completely different from the original so I recommend you read again from the first chapter up to the current one (if people still read that crap, that is).**

 **Actually, the first few parts are not totally different. I just had to rewrite it because I find it fast paced and a piece of crap and I have no idea why people actually read my story since I find it poorly written. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Young Justice is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**


	2. Just Another Day

**Chapter One: Just Another Day**

* * *

 _The Watchtower_

 _October 14; 14:26_

Black Canary was assessing missions with Captain Atom when the Team came back.

"Welcome back, Team," she greeted turning away from the monitors. "I assume that the mission was a success?"

"Yes." Aqualad answered with pride. Behind him, the rest of the Team in the mission smiled as well, "The mission went well and we managed to retrieve all abductees and Krolotaians."

"Good work, Team." Black Canary beamed before turning her attention to Captain Atom once again. "Go enjoy the rest of the day off."

A chorus of gleeful cheers erupted. Beast Boy raced towards Blue Beetle and Bart, and chatted about their plans of playing video games. Robin and Wonder Girl held hands and went their own way; Superboy grumbled about getting some rest and M'gann went to the evidence room. Kaldur watched as the Team dispersed, although, he let his gaze linger on the blonde woman who strode in the direction of the grotto.

It had only been just three months after the invasion; everyone had fallen back into their lives' normal routine. However, changes were eminent especially to the senior members of the Team. The most prominent change, for the lack of better word— Kaldur would say they had been quite reclusive, himself included.

Kaldur sighed. Despite upholding the responsibilities of being a leader, he could not help but think he was beginning to fail them as a friend. He could try and talk to them, ease their pain one by one, especially Tigress; but there was no guarantee it would work. For one, it was not easy opening up something so sensitive, even to your friend. And after all, the pain of losing someone could linger for the longest time, no matter what one would do.

"Kaldur?"

The Atlantian broke out of his reverie when he heard Black Canary's voice and felt her hand on his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?" Canary asked worriedly.

Kaldur shook his head. "Everything is fine. Would you like to have the report now?" he said.

If Black Canary sensed Kaldur's rigidness, he was thankful that she did not ask about it any further. Instead, she shook her head and changed the topic. "Not really, I was just about to discuss a few more possible missions within the week or so."

He was quite thankful for the next hours, the mission and other agendas he and Canary discussed took his mind off the worry and pain currently enveloping the team.

* * *

"Still working I see."

Barbara lifted her head to see M'gann. "How did your mission go?" she asked the Martian, stretching a bit.

M'gann gave a tired smile. "It was a success, but exhausting." She levitated a chair in front of the table Barbara was working on. "You should rest Batgirl. You're tired."

"Just a few more hours. I think this new lead is what we've been looking for." Batgirl started to type again. "You go rest, M'gann."

The sound of keyboard clicking was the only thing heard in the room. M'gann bit her lip and leaned back on the chair. "You should too. When you arrived in the morning, you quickly went to work. When we left for the mission, you were working. Now that we've arrived, you're _still_ working." M'gann stated with great worry laced on her voice. "You know Batman and Nightwing don't like it when you overwork yourself."

M'gann inwardly smiled as Batgirl laughed. "Those two— as if they don't overwork themselves."

"Technically," the Martian started, "It's Batman who overworks. Nightwing can moderate his work time, if I remember correctly."

The two girls shared a laugh before staring at each other. "How are you, M'gann?" Batgirl asked, startling the alien. M'gann blinked and suddenly, let a small frown appear on her face, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm good," M'gann said, hugging herself. "I think. It's quite a difficult time still but, I guess I'm managing."

Batgirl nodded and leaned back on her chair, abandoning the computer for a moment. "That's good." She muttered. "I guess, everyone in the Team, is fairing—"

"We're drifting apart." M'gann suddenly interrupted. "I'm sorry. I mean, it's unintentionally of course, but still—"

"You feel it too?"

Batgirl received a nod. She sighed and stared into space.

"D— Nightwing and I were talking the other day you know. Tim and I have been updating him about the Team. He was glad we're doing good and said that maybe he would not go back anytime soon yet. Like us, he's dealing with it in his own way." Batgirl chuckled before continuing, "After that, he started to reminiscence his times with Wally. There were really good friends and he really misses him a lot." She offered.

M'gann sadly smiled. "I remembered when we were just starting the Team. Wally was hitting on me. I find it, really sweet. No romantic feelings by the way," she took a deep breath before continuing, "He was a really a good friend and comrade. I couldn't thank him enough for his companionship." Her gaze shifted to the stars outside. "I didn't think he'd have this much impact."

Batgirl shrugged. "Maybe we never realized it until now. That's how it usually goes, sadly."

Silence enveloped the room, before being broken by a loud, tired sigh. "I miss him." Batgirl said with a forlorn look. M'gann's sad smile widened a bit, before saying, "I do too. We all do."

"It doesn't get better, does it?"

M'gann stared into the stars on the other side of the window. "In time, maybe— hopefully"

Batgirl shook her head before stacking the papers and pushing away from the computer desk. "Maybe we should rest. It's a really tiring day."

M'gann nodded in agreement. "I have the day off tomorrow. Do you want to hang out? I can invite Zatanna with us," the alien offered as she stood up.

"That sounds lovely," Batgirl whispered as she gave a smile.

* * *

"Batman."

The Dark Knight halted as he heard the alien call his name. "Yes, J'onn?" he asked as he turned around to face the Martian.

The Martian Manhunter was silent for a few moments before saying, "May I have a word?"

"Of course," Batman motioned J'onn to follow him in the monitoring room. There, they saw the Flash and Shazam* in their respective seats and Black Canary standing in between.

"We'll take it from here." Batman ordered, not giving the two heroes a chance to say anything.

Flash shrugged and tapped Shazam on his shoulder, "You heard the boss." He said, before running off. Shazam, after being left behind by Flash, smiled. "I'm going, I'm going." He flew off as he muttered something about grabbing a snack on the way home.

Black Canary raised a brow. "They still have an hour. Is it something important?"

Batman slightly nodded his head before turning to the Martian Manhunter. "What was it you want to talk about?"

But before the Martian Manhunter could talk, the mechanical doors opened and revealed Hal Jordan and John Smith.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hal said walking ahead of John, "but we need to tell you something urgent."

The Martian frowned, obviously displeased by the interruption. "What I have to say is, quite important as well."

"I'm sure what you need to say could wait, Hal." Black Canary said, stepping forward and placing a hand on the alien, urging him to continue.

The Martian nodded in gratefulness before speaking, "I had a vision— one that seemed to be a premonition."

"Premonition?" Batman asked, confused. He, along with all of the members of the League, was aware of the powerful psionic abilities the alien and his niece has. However, he was also aware that premonition was not one of them.

"It may seem odd since I possess no such trait, but yes." The Martian turned to the two leaders of the League, "I am not even certain if the premonition is something we need to worry about. But the images were quite alarming enough I had to consider the possibility of it being true."

"And what did you see in this vision?" Black Canary asked.

The Martian clenched his jaw and was silent. "To be frank, it confuses me. It was only a series of mysterious and blurry flashes of figures and some kind of— destruction. But one prominent image in it was a crash here on Earth."

The two Green Lanterns suddenly turned to each other, and this was noticed by the Dark Knight.

"Hal, John?"

Hal swiped to the right and typed in the holographic keyboard that appeared. A monitor that showed numerous galaxies then appeared behind him. "There has been an unknown energy signature that has been randomly erupting a few days ago. Just a while ago, we got intel from the other Lanterns that it erupted again and continued to do so. They added that it's starting to have a pattern." He pointed on the far north-western part of the monitor, effectively zooming into it. "Luckily, there were a few Lanterns near this particular area. However, when they investigated it, they said it was one of the dead galaxies. There was literally nothing in it."

"The energy signature is still present though," John added. "And, like Hal said, is continuously growing. We few Lanterns already theorized that if it would grow and start moving, it may hit planets, including Earth which is blocking its path."

"The Green Lanterns were already on the move," Hal interjected. "They've already manage to put up reflectors for any dangerous energy waves. Though, we're still trying to figure out how to reposition the planets, if possible."

The information brought by stunned Batman and Black Canary into silence. Canary held her chin as she dived into a deep thought. "We'll have to talk about this. Call all League members available today. Those who can't attend today will have to be briefed tomorrow. Hal, John, please prepare every single detail we need— from the energy source to the plans of actions. " She ordered and the two Green Lanterns nodded before walking to the conference room.

Black Canary turned to the Martian Manhunter. "As for J'onn's, we need to consult Dr. Fate about this."

"I've already contacted him." Batman's gruff voice came. "He says he won't be able to come tonight, but he will arrive early in the morning tomorrow.

Canary nodded. "Let's start the meeting then."

* * *

"...and that's it. Once again, we save lives and one step closer to stopping the Light."

Artemis stared at the holographic image of Tula as she finished her narration. He sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a tradition ever since she lost Wally. Her hand traveled to her chest, as if she was preventing it from breaking any further. She clutched her chest as tears threatened to escape her eye.

Her eyes furrowed in frustration. She hated this; hated everything that happened to her and to her friends, hated being weak. Tears now escaped her eyes and she stared at the hologram. She was strong; everyone knew that, she knew that. But for now, she realized, was the time to be weak, for a little while.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard the metallic doors open. She wiped her tears away before turning around and saw Kaldur. "Hello Kaldur." She whispered.

Kaldur did not say anything and only watched her as she turned again to the holographic image of Wally, losing herself in thought.

"How are you Artemis?" He asked.

He noticed that she flinched when he called her by her real name. She had never been called by that name ever since she became Tigress. "I'm good." She managed to choke out.

Kaldur stared at her for a few moments before walking towards her. When he reached her, he touched her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "I know it has been a few painful months—"

"Yes," Artemis interrupted, removing his hand on her shoulder. "But we shouldn't dwell on the past. Life doesn't evolve around it." She added, turning towards him. "Don't worry Kaldur, I'll be fine. I'm managing." She was silent after her sentence, emotionless and unreadable.

Kaldur let Tigress walked away from him, but spoke before she could exit, "If you need anyone to talk to, know that your friends are here."

Tigress bit her lip and stayed silent. "I know that," she said before seeing her way out.

Kaldur let his shoulder drop. He had hoped to have talked to Artemis more than that. He sighed as he realized that, as much as he did not want to admit, he knew he had to try and act fast, or the Team would collapse if this deterioration were to continue.

On his peripheral vision, he caught sight of Tula's holographic image. Seeing her made him realize that he needed to talk about this to someone who knew the Team as much as he did.

Kaldur clicked his tongue. He hoped Nightwing had a few minutes to spare.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Forgive me if it's so... dull. Read and review!**


	3. In Another World

**Chapter Two: In Another World**

* * *

 _Apokolyps_

"Will you calm down?!" A big, buff girl clad in red and yellow jumpsuit armor exclaimed as she blocked the powerful punches and kicks of her blonde teammate. Her teammate though, didn't seem to hear her and continued her assaults with much more power than before. With one, powerful roundhouse kick, she sent the buff girl flying a few meters away from her.

The buff girl banged her clenched fist to the floor and stared at her teammate with annoyance. "What's the big deal, Gilotina?! We've been at this for _hours_!" she yelled as she stood up.

Gilotina didn't speak and started to stride towards her, her white armor glinting as if to reflect her anger.

"Gilotina, _enough._ You're going to kill Stompa at that rate." A new voice said.

Gilotina's stare went to a girl, sitting silently on the bench, her legs and arms crossed.

"Shut it Lashina." Gilotina said in a hushed tone.

Lashina raised her eyebrow at her teammate. "I still don't understand why you're still upset. It wasn't unusual for us to be beaten by her."

"I said SHUT UP!" Gilotina yelled as she turned her whole body to face the long, ebony haired girl.

Lashina, on the other hand, just stared at her comrade indifferently. She uncrossed her arms and legs. She stood up and adjusted the metal strips on her left shoulder.

Gilotina felt her temper rise. "What now?" she sneered.

"Well, we'd say to calm down— but that would be hypocritical of us."

The three girls whipped their heads to the door, where two new girls stood with scowls on their faces.

Mad Harriet, the one who spoke, was a green haired cackling mad woman. She jumped and settled herself on top of a table.

"I share your anger towards her. But I also share Lashina's logic." she added in a mocking tone.

A gust of wind, accompanied by the flashes of yellow and red suddenly passed Gilotina. The blonde girl whirled and saw another yellow and red clad woman observing Stompa with her bruises.

Laughter erupted in the room. "Geez Gilo! I know you're a ticking bomb when angry but this is just—" The Speed Queen trailed off as she stared at Stompa's bruises, hands on her hips.

Gilotina growled. She could feel her shoulders shaking and all she could see was red. She wanted to rip these people's heads off. She wanted to tear them limb from limb. But she forced herself to calm down, inhaling and exhaling deeply. It seemed to work a little as her heart's erratic beating seemed to lessen and she could now feel the strain of her muscles. However, it still did not lessen the anger in her whole being.

A loud sigh broke everyone's trance. They all looked at Lashina, who was pinching the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and middle finger.

"Listen," Lashina started, "I know we all have some kind of _issue_ with her—"

Mad Harriet cackled loudly at Lashina's words, but then stopped when she saw Stompa's glare.

"—however, it shouldn't be enough reason for our work to be hindered—"

"We already acknowledged that bull—"

"Gilo!"

"Stop it you—"

"Hahahaha! Now this—"

All the murmurs of the girls were cut off by the crack of Lashina's metallic whip and the wall breaking. They all turned to her wide eye when they saw the dent Lashina's whip made.

"— can't do _anything_ about it but _accept_ the fact. We will gain nothing from resenting her." Lashina finished with a hiss.

All was silent then Mad Harriet did a somersault before landing gracefully on the ground. "We could always just kill her you, couldn't we?"

"Even if we could," Stompa started, "We all have to admit that _she_ is a valuable asset to the team."

"Hate to admit it, but Stompa's got a point." Speed Queen added.

"You all seem to be missing the point."

Everyone looked at Gilotina, who quietly spoke but anger was evident on her face. Gilotina glared at each one of her teammates before crossing her arms. "I don't care if she's a valuable asset to the team. I don't care if our masters get angry if we hurt her. I _don't care_. I just want her _dead._ "

Lashina clicked her tongue. "Pride issues then." She taunted, clearly amused.

"Call it whatever you want." Gilotina sneered as she walked towards the long raven haired woman. "Even if you don't admit it out loud, it angers you to know that she effortlessly achieves everything we all had worked so hard to get."

The blonde's statement earned different reactions from her teammates, but before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Lashina gave one last look to Gilotina before answering the door.

Lashina stared coldly at the soldier before asking, "What is it?"

"Fury Lashina, Madam Granny requested for your and Gilotina's presence at her office." The soldier said.

Lashina nodded and glanced at Gilotina. "Let's go."

Gilotina snorted but complied.

Mad Harriet waved as the two walked out on the room and Speed Queen nudged Stompa aside. "We'll take care of Stompa," the green-haired woman said before Gilotina closed the door.

They walked in silence— a very uncomfortable and deafening silence that neither broke. Once they reached Granny Goodness's office, the soldier knocked on the door. "Madam Granny, they are here."

A muffled 'come in' was heard and the soldier opened the door. Gilotina and Lashina went in, giving a salute to the mentor as they did.

"Lashina, Gilotina." Granny said, her eyes never leaving the set of papers in her hand. The two Furies stared at each other before stepping further into the room. They walked towards Granny's table.

"You called us Granny?" Gilotina asked, emphasizing on the word 'us'.

Granny Goodness set the papers down and glanced at them. "Indeed." she motioned them one by one "You three are asked to accompany Lord Darkseid on his business later."

Gilotina and Lashina raised an eyebrow while Granny just sat there. "Us, three?" It was Lashina's turn to ask.

Right on cue, another knock was heard on the door. "Madam Granny—"

"Come in." Granny interrupted, staring at the door. The door opened and the first thing they saw was a soldier holding the door.

Behind him was a female that wore a whole black body suit and gold armor. The armor covering her outlined the muscles of her body. On her lower waist was a belt with an oblong ruby at the center. Her forearm armors were plated with three medium sized blades (much like a fin of a shark... moving on). Her hands were decorated with knuckle braces and her fingers were free from any suit or armor, revealing reddish skin. Hiding her head was a helmet that looked like a distorted face, with the left eye bigger than the right eye. The lip of the helmet was designed as frowned, sewed ones and its nose was missing, replaced by three small holes for breathing.

Gilotina scowled while Lashina stared indifferently.

"At ease Gem," Granny greeted after Gem gave a salute. "As I was saying, the three of you are to accompany Lord Darkseid on his business later. The reason is unknown. But he said that you are to leave soon. So be ready in ten. Meeting place: Throne room." She simply said and lifted the set of papers after. "That is all. Be sure to accomplish whatever the Lord wishes, dismissed." The Furies nodded in understanding and gave one last salute before leaving the room.

Two of the Furies stared at the door while the other one was already making her way to her quarters. "That's strange. We don't usually accompany the Lord when he's dealing with guests. I wonder what the meeting would be about." Lashina said to no one in particular.

"I don't know, probably a new partner or something along those lines. We'd never know until later." The blonde said and turned her head towards the silent Fury. "What do you think Gem?" She suddenly called out.

'Gem' stopped, but made no movement of turning to face them. The blonde Fury waited for her to do something and ignored Lashina's glare. Knowing that she would not get any reaction, Gilotina spoke again, "Do you have an idea about the Lord's business?" She waited for an answer for a few moments before Gem shrugged and continued to walk away.

Lashina hid her slight amusement as Gilotina clenched her fist and was about to punch the wall. Luckily, Lashina caught her wrist with the same strength Gilotina had in store before the latter could do any destruction.

"You wouldn't gain anything from provoking her. I hope you behave later." She said to her.

Gilotina glared at her before pulling away her wrist and stared at the path where Gem disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'll behave— wouldn't want to disappoint." Gilotina whispered before leaving with Lashina to get ready.

"Are you sure it is wise to have those three accompany the Lord?"

"It was the Lord's order that those three will accompany him. I have no say about it, Desaad." Granny Goodness said, not even looking up from the papers she was reading.

Desaad sighed before closing the door and walking towards Granny.

"It is quite obvious that the other Furies bear some kind of hatred towards the mysterious warrior. Surely you would have noticed it by now."

Granny stared at the deranged scientist irritably. "I am _aware_ of that. I have always been ever since Gem joined."

Desaad frowned. "Surely would have thought of something about it." He said.

"I care for the Furies," the elder started, "but what they feel among others are out of my league. I want to keep it that way." She stacked the papers before fully staring at Desaad. "Intervening in their relationships would be catastrophic. Unwanted emotions would surface, and they would most probably turn against each other— that is something I don't want."

"But the situation would eventually turn into that." Desaad pressed, "Can you not feel it? _See it?_ "

"I do, of course." Granny leaned back. "But nothing dangerous happened and I'm pretty sure the other Furies are aware of the consequences they could face if they do something the Lord would not be pleased of." She said. "If you are done pressing ridiculous matters, I'd like to have a peaceful time alone."

Desaad snorted. "This conversation is far from over."

"Go experiment on the dogs, you lunatic."

* * *

Gilotina and Lashina impatiently waited outside Darkseid throne room as they listen to the hush whispers inside. They have been here a couple of minutes ago but Granny Goodness told them to stay outside, since Darkseid was still talking to the visitors and Gem had not arrived yet.

Lashina frowned. While she did not harbour the same resentment like the other Furies, she did not appreciate how _indifferent_ Gem was when it came to certain things. The raven-haired warrior was dedicated to her oath, every single one of them. They worked through blood, sweat and tears— literally. They crawled their way into power from the moment they entered the orphanage. Everything they had now was the result to murderous years they had.

Gem, however, was the exact opposite. While Lashina accepted that the woman was strong, her efforts were clearly half-hearted. It annoyed Lashina to no end that _she_ was garnering more praises when _they_ clearly worked more than her.

Lashina's thoughts were cut off when she heard Gilotina scoffed. She stared at the blonde first. Silently asking 'what is it now?' Gilotina's glare hardened and used her head to tilt and motioned to her left. Lashina averted her eyes towards the direction Gilotina motioned. There, leaning on the wall was Gem, arms crossed.

The door suddenly opened and Granny Goodness stepped out. "Come now." She said with a stern smile on her face.

Once inside, the Furies stood erect, like they always do. Lashina, who was positioned in between the other two Furies, observed the visitors that are standing beside Darkseid's throne. One of them was much like Darkseid himself. He was tall, his shoulders were broad but not as much as Darkseid, his jaw was defined and on his face were three scars. Next to the scarred man was a thin boy who seemed to have two horns, made of hair and in his arms was a cat with tiger stripes and red eyes.

"Gentlemen." Darkseid's voice echoed through the room. "These are Gilotina, Lashina, and Gem. They are my perfect candidate for your plan." He trailed off slowly.

The boy walked towards them and examined each one of them. "Are you serious? We're going to have three puny girls to put our plan in action?" He exclaimed and his cat purred in agreement.

The scarred man rolled his eyes. "Mind your tongue Klarion. Not everyone is what they seemed." He then turned to Darkseid. "Forgive him. He's just a child." He loudly stated.

"Hey!" Klarion protested.

"I do not mind, Savage." Darkseid said with a grin. "Many people tend to underestimate my Furies." His gaze suddenly went to the three warriors. "And I like how my Furies prove them wrong." He added.

Klarion crossed his arms, causing his cat to descend to the floor. He studied each one of them, criticizing them. When he walked to the last Fury, the Witch Boy narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could even focus, Savage's voice broke his concentration.

"Behave, Klarion."

His red eyes glared at the older man.

"So it is settled then." Darkseid's voice brought all of them back to reality. "Lashina, Gilotina and Gem will journey with you. Treat them well Savage, or it is I whom you shall have to fear."

Savage stared at Darkseid. "I thought you are going with us." He said.

Darkseid grinned. "They are more than enough."

Savage graciously bowed down. "If you insist."

Darkseid's grin widened and turned his attention to the girls. "Furies, you are to journey to Earth and bring me something valuable. Savage and Klarion will be your guide. They will tell you what to do once you reach Earth. Never disobey Furies. You know the consequences." The Furies saluted and walked near Klarion and Savage.

Suddenly, a boom tube appeared in front of them and Savage motioned to it. One by one they went through the boom tube and found themselves in a meeting room, an oval-shaped table filled with people.

The Furies watched as Klarion and Savage took their seat in the table. "Ladies." Savage said. "May I introduce you to the Light."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry if it's dull as well. Please read and review!**


	4. Once is Happenstance

**Chapter 3: Once is Happenstance**

* * *

 _Philadelphia_

 _October 19; 00:12._

The police officer ran quickly as soon as he saw Guy Gardener, Icon and his former protégé Rocket landed firmly on their feet. "Any casualties?" Icon asked once the police reached him.

The police shook his head. "None, and thankfully there aren't any wounded people. But—"

Rocket quickly put up a shield once they heard the glass breaking from above. Shards of glass continued to fall, followed by several policemen. The heroes quickly fled as Guy Gardener used his ring to catch the falling men. Everything was still as the Green Lantern lowered the men. Icon and Rocket shared a look before flying upward with Guy Gardener behind.

The heroes landed on their feet quietly. They scanned the area and were confused— everything seemed to be fine. Every art work was there— nothing was missing nor destroyed. There was no sign of casualties too. Rocket frowned.

"Well, this is weird. Everything seems to be normal." She commented as she started to walk.

Icon frowned. "We must not let our guard down—"

Guy Gardener groaned. "Let's lighten up. It's obvious th—"

"Look out!"

Before the Green Lantern knew it, he was encased in Rocket's force bubble and heard a thud. When he looked up, he saw a cloaked figure somersaulting backwards and landing on his feet. His eyes widened when he realized the sound he heard came from that figure who tried to attack him.

The cloaked figure slowly rose, revealing a red fox mask. He slowly positioned himself in a stance, revealing shaggy black clothes underneath. Icon raised his brow. There was clearly something wrong here, but before he could even comprehend the situation, a foot connected on his left side and sent him flying across the room.

Rocket and Guy Gardener whipped their heads and saw another cloaked figure, but with a bear mask. He jumped towards Icon before the latter could stand. However, Rocket trapped him in a force bubble mid-air. It did not last for another cloaked figure came out and punched Rocket on her jaw. Rocket was taken aback then the new figure knocked her off her feet by swinging his right leg on her ankles.

The bear masked figured landed gracefully on his feet. He quickly jumped back as Icon started to fire energy blasts at him. Guy Gardener created a boxing glove and was about the send the new, lion masked figure to the sides when the fox held on his arm and flipped him over.

Rocket encased herself inside her force bubble when the lion advanced towards her. She was baffled and immediately flew away when the figure tried to lift the bubble. The figure just stared at her before snapping his fingers twice. The bear, which had Icon in a lock hold, did a few tumbling. Rocket watched as the lion grabbed the bear, swirled him and threw him at her. Panicking, she formed an 'x' to protect herself and the bear's foot connected to it, sending her to the ceiling and effectively knocking her out.

"Rocket!" Icon wailed. A flash of green then appeared before his vision and knocked him off his feet. He opened his eyes and saw Guy Gardener on top of him, groaning in pain. He firmly place Guy Gardener down and looked up. He felt quite helpless when he saw the lion grabbing a priceless artwork while the fox threw a smoke bomb. He threw one last energy blast at them, only to be deflected by the bear who used a huge chunk of broken glass window as a shield. When the smoke cleared, as expected, the figures were gone.

* * *

 _The Light Headquaters  
October 19; 00:57_

Klarion was on his way to his room chamber, the vibrant artwork tucked in his armpit. He snorted; they could have picked a better artwork than this. However, he had to admit, he was impressed with the Furies. During the meeting, they listened intently to every word Savage said. They even asked questions regarding the tactics offered to them. And when they put them in the field for a test run, they were practically flawless—

Klarion smirked. Those three were the _ideal_ henchmen for the Light.

The Witch Boy paused before raising his hand, effectively producing two circular portals. He threw the artwork on the left portal while the other one glowed as images started to appear. His smirked widened as he re-watched the test run with the Furies.

The 'test run' was a simple 'thievery'. It was a simply test for his liking, but nevertheless, it proved how they work in great coordination and how they well they could fight. They were quite disappointed when there was none of the powerhouses of the League came. Still though, the Furies managed to pass the test with flying colors. He let out a whistle at the punch Lashina landed at Rocket's face. As he continued to watch, he let out a few laughs and hums of approval. He slowly clapped his hand as the Furies gave one final blow on each hero. "That was such a nice show. Right, Teekl?" His familiar purred in response and settled itself on his shoulder.

Klarion walked to his bedroom chamber, personal circle theatre following him. He sat on his bed and once again watched the Furies traveled back to the Light's base. He scrutinized each of them once again as they started to remove the disguises they wore.

Gilotina was wearing the fox mask— brash, fierce, quite impulsive. She was the kind of person who would rip the head of anyone who would push her buttons. Lashina was wearing the lion mask— strategic and a natural born leader. She was a good communicator, even without words, and her strategies were simple, yet brilliant at the same time. Lastly was Gem, who was wearing the bear mask— the quiet doer of the team, and he could not say anymore, since that seemed to be the only thing she was showing.

He frowned as curiosity took over. Lying down, he murmured to Teekl, "She's a rather interesting ugly duckling, don't you think?" Teekl's purr was laced with amusement and made Klarion annoyed. "I am _not_ interested in her in _that_ way you stupid cat. It's her demeanor I'm curious about!" He groaned as Teekl just walked to his chest with its tail swaying. He continued to lie down as he became lost in his thoughts, starring the three warriors.

 _Gilotina._

 _Lashina._

 _Gem_.

The Lord of Chaos mused with a grin. He could not wait for more fun they were about to bring.

* * *

"That was a complete waste of energy."

After their test run, Lashina and Gilotina decided to call it a night. Lashina was relaxing while browsing through the profiles of the heroes the Light provided on the huge sofa of the suite chamber after taking a shower while Gilotina was taking her sweet time in the bathroom.

Gem was nowhere to be seen.

"It was necessary," Lashina answered the blonde, not even leaving the tablet. "They obviously doubted us."

Gilotina clicked her tongue. "Who the hell do they think they are to judge us like that? We are the elite forces of a powerful planet," she said, walking to the left end of the sofa and took a seat. She removed the towel turban* and started to dry her hair. "They literally have no right to doubt us."

Lashina stared before rolling her eyes but said nothing.

The door to the suite opened and Gem entered, still in her disguise. She silently walked to her bedroom, completely ignoring the two Furies. She quickly entered her room and left it as well, her bathrobe at hand and headed straight to the bathroom.

When the bathroom door closed, Lashina spoke, "Where was she?"

Gilotina shrugged. "Dunno. Med bay maybe?"

Lashina's face was etched with surprise. "That's new. No words of hatred to our dear comrade?" she mocked and the blonde snorted. "There's hate, but like I said, I'll behave."

Lashina did not believe the words that came out of her teammate's mouth. Out of all the Furies, Gilotina was the one who openly shared her hatred towards Gem. She was sure even Gem knew it. But she decided to let it slide for now. The last thing she wanted to do was to provoke Gilotina during a mission.

She once again turned to the tablet and continued browsing the profiles while Gilotina did whatever she was doing. They did not react when Gem got out of the bathroom and went straight to her bedroom. It was a tiring day, so Lashina did not doubt it when Gem quickly went to bed.

Gem stood still even after closing her bedroom. She was not entirely sure what to do. Normally, she would train alone in the grounds and sleep for about four to six hours. Here in this world, she found that hard to achieve. For one, the Light did not trust them. Next was there was no training equipment, let alone a training ground.

There were simply an organization of villains who thought too much of themselves.

She let out a quiet sigh.

She found herself walking to the bed but stopped when she passed the body mirror. Her hidden eyes moved to stare at her helmet's terrifying look. She made no movement as her mind started to wander around once more. She lowered her head, letting her apathy flow to her system. She began to walk to the bed once again and sat down, her hands supporting her weight. On her peripheral vision, she saw a tablet provided by the Light. Everything they had explained about the plan and profiles they needed to know were there. Gem shifted her weight and grabbed the tablet. She let her body fall as she turned it on and opened the plan's file.

She might as well review it. She had nothing better to do anyways.

* * *

 _The Watchtower  
October 19; 08:23_

"Meeting adjourned."

Dr. Fate stared as each member started to leave. He waited until everyone left before he stood up. "You needed to consult me?"

Batman and the Martian Manhunter nodded and the latter began to explain. Dr. Fate listened intently, not interrupting the alien. When the alien's narration ended, the sorcerer thought for a while before speaking. "That is quite an alarming vision and I could not sense any magic residue that could have caused it. Therefore, I would like to say that it may be an outside source that triggered this ability."

"From an outside source?" the alien asked, completely confused.

Dr. Fate nodded and proceeded to explain, "Psionic abilities are various and sometimes hidden. Often, a psychic would enhance the most prominent psychic ability he has seen and is most comfortable with. Due to this, they have the tendency to disregard the other abilities."

"I am aware of that. However I still should have felt a disturbance the moment it penetrated my mind."

"Not necessarily," Dr. Fate said. "Psychic abilities are beyond my league, but from my eons of experiences, I can say that you would have felt it penetrate your mind if and when another psychic is sending it to you, purposely." The sorcerer paused, "In this situation, you felt no penetration, it can be assumed that the vision was not sent, and it rather amplified your latent precognitive abilities appear by picking the vision up from another psychic."

Batman decided to interject. "And that other psychic has no control over his own precognition ability, unintentionally sending it to J'onn."

"I doubt it was sent specifically to J'onn," Dr. Fate stated as he looked at Batman, "but yes, that is a possible explanation."

"Assuming that this was intentional for an ulterior motive, who could be the psychic that can cause this?"

"I can only think of one at the moment," Dr. Fate paused and the three heroes shared a knowing look.

"Would you like me and Black Canary to take a look on Psimon?" Batman asked.

Dr. Fate nodded. "Although I would suggest that you avoid direct contact. I will also try and help you explore your mind to find anything, J'onn."

"Thank you, Dr. Fate. I am, however, unsettled because of the vision and its possibility of becoming a reality."

"I can offer you this word of advice: precognitions are terrifying or mesmerizing," the sorcerer began, "either way, they are not predetermined and can be changed."

Batman frowned at Dr. Fate's advice and was about to object when another voice beat him to it.

"Thank goodness you are all still here."

The three heroes turned to see Black Canary and Icon walking into the room. "First, I would like to apologize for leaving the meeting earlier. Next, Superman and Wonder Woman are returning from their intergalactic mission in a few hours (1). Lastly, we have to investigate this pretty odd situation."

The Dark Knight could sense that Icon was overwhelmed for some reason. He waited until Icon was near them until he spoke, "What happened?"

Black Canary showed Batman a flash drive as Icon spoke, "It was a thievery. Here's the footage of our encounter." Batman watched as Black Canary typed in the holographic keyboard and playing its contents in the holographic monitor. The heroes watched in silence until the end.

The video made them frown as Canary asked, "Did you interview any security guards on duty?"

Icon swiped his hand and typed in the holographic keyboard. The monitor then showed three documents with a picture of security personnel. Icon clicked on the first document. "Here are the statements of the three guards on duty. Smith was positioned in the main entrance of the museum when he heard the alarm go off at 11:47 pm and he locked the museum and contacted the police ASAP. He said that he saw nothing out of ordinary in each places of the museum. That's when he decided to contact Jones who was stationed on the left wing of the museum and Morgan at the right wing."

The monitor showed the second document and Icon continued his narration. "Jones said that he roamed the left wing twice, checking every artwork and even their alarms. He found out that none were disturbed. Morgan also said the same thing and decided to check the breaker room, but he never responded when the two guards tried to contact him again."

Icon then opened the last document. "He was later found by the police unconscious in the breaker room. The police also found an unknown device planted on the circuits. Morgan said that he found the device planted on the circuits already and when he tried to remove it, it electrocuted him. It was confirmed by the nurse who took care of him."

"What did the police find out about the device?" Batman asked.

"The device is of alien origin. They already took it to STAR Labs for further analysis."

"Do you have a picture of the device?"

Icon tapped a few words before the monitored showed a picture of an oblong shaped objected intact with a few wires from the circuits. It has a few, strange brown linings all over.

Batman walked to the monitor and zoomed-in on the picture. After a few moments, Batman typed in the keyboard and many other windows popped up. "One, the guard said that the alarm turned off at 11:47 pm. You, Rocket and Guy Gardener fought the three thieves at around 12:00 am."

"At least 15 minute difference," Canary commented. "It's long enough to take whatever they want, considering their abilities and number. Besides that, they would be stupid enough to let anyone trigger the alarm."

Batman nodded. "It's not just that," he typed once more and the picture popped up. "Notice that the wires connected to device were all the alarm circuits." He was silent before adding, "They purposely planted this device, knowing that it would trigger an alarm. They purposely waited for us."

"They were testing the members of the league, trying to find out if they could go against us." Black Canary concluded, to which Batman agreed.

Dr. Fate turned to Icon. "Are they of mystic origin?"

"From what I can tell, no." Icon said.

"But they aren't your typical thieves." Black Canary said. "Icon, I want you to investigate this case, see if they have a connection to the Light. Batman—"

"Guys!" Flash's voice cut off as he entered the room. "They police called. They said they got the artwork back. It was found at the back of the museum."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I, uhm. I don't really know what to say about this chapter. Read and review!**

 **1.) They haven't made it in the fic, so I had to adjust.**


	5. Mismatching Pieces of a Whole

**Chapter 4: Mismatching Pieces of a Whole**

* * *

"What?"

The heroes were annoyed— angry even; everyone except Batman, who took the initiative to ask, "How and why?"

The Flash sped to them, ignoring the fact that he clearly interrupted something important. "The chief said it was found near the back door of the museum, dirty but not damaged. They couldn't pinpoint _how_ it got there or why and the time it got there. It just did," he explained with confusion and finality.

Icon felt his anger flare. "Are you saying that, after everything that Gardener, Rocket and I went through, those thieves just, went back and left the painting _there_?"

"They probably didn't take it to wherever they're hiding the first place you know?" at his comment, Batman elbowed the speedster, hard enough to make him tumble to his side.

"That strengthens our guess then," Black Canary said. "All we need to do is to find a connection between this thieves and the Light."

"Think they're another one of those Cadmus clones?" the Flash asked, "'Cause I can go ahead and take a look as Bart later when my shift starts."

Black Canary nodded. "That would be wonderful." She turned to look at the other heroes. "It's late. We should all rest. Tomorrow would be another day."

* * *

Gilotina knew she was easily provoked, provided they knew _exactly_ how. That was why she was usually the one who threw fits; wreaking items her hands could hold. And when she was flaring, there was no stopping the damage she was about to bring.

She was the polar opposite of Lashina. The ravenette had a patience same to the Lord. She would always use her mind before letting her body lose. Even if every single one of the Furies are already steaming from anger (except Gem— the girl never really had emotions to begin with), Lashina would idly be there and be level headed for them.

So, imagine her surprise when the door slammed open and Lashina walked in with a pissed off look.

Gilotina knew she should stay silent, but seeing Lashina angry was very rare (this was the only time she had seen the ravennette angry), so she decided to grab the opportunity. She waited until Lashina walked past the couch she was currently relaxing on and chimed, "Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She nearly flinched when Lashina glared at her, but shrugged it off and waited for the latter to speak.

Lashina averted her glare and started pacing as an attempt to calm herself down. "They returned the painting we stole," she icily explained.

Gilotina turned to Lashina and scoffed. "Told you it's a waste of energy," she said angrily, and Gilotina and Gem, who was sitting across the blonde, stayed quiet.

"We should have just killed them. That would have showed them how we Furies really are." Lashina uttered as she sat down in between the blonde and Gem.

Gilotina laughed. "This is gold. They really hit a nerve."

"In case you didn't notice, that was exploiting our abilities for _their_ leisure. We are more than play things— we are _Furies_ ," Lashina pressed angrily, her tone ascending higher with every word.

Lashina watched as Gilotina process what she said. She turned to see the other Fury and as expected, Gem stayed silent as she continued to read the tablet. However, the ravenette knew (hoped, rather) that she was just as pissed as her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. "Also, we might have another 'test run' today," she informed. "I guess it may be to face another bunch of heroes.

The sound of shattering echoed through the room and Lashina turned to stare emotionlessly to Gilotina. But she was surprise to see the blonde staring in another direction with a surprised look as well. She followed the blonde's gaze and saw Gem, her hand was pierced with shards of glass, and the tablet was on the ground in pieces mixed with crimson blood dripping from her hand.

Lashina and Gilotina watched as Gem stood up and walked to the kitchen. Gilotina then broke the silence by asking, "We're basically prancing around this world, fighting heroes— for what, exactly?"

"It would seem so." By now Lashina had her arms crossed as she watched Gem mopped the ground. Her eyes trailed on the red stains left behind by Gem's blood as she went deep in her thoughts. "But the reason for this shenanigan they have for us is beyond me. They aren't exactly open to us."

"I don't understand what the Lord sees in them," Gilotina commented out of nowhere. "They're like a bunch of spoiled, rich people. We could better than they can." She crossed her arms as annoyance clouded her face. "Can't we just get this 'valuable thing' our Lord needs from them?"

"I think so too," Lashina agreed, inwardly cringing because they had agreed (for once). "But we are in no position to ask nor could we rush the mission. Disobeying the Light is disobeying our Lord and we might be banished like—"

"Do not say her name."

Lashina quickly shut her mouth.

Gilotina sighed and pinched the nose of her bridge. "So, any details, concrete details, about this new test run we need to know about."

As Lashina talked to Gilotina about the possible test run, Gem, just was finished cleaning up, and hurriedly went to her room. The two warriors did not seem to notice her as they engrossed deeply in their talk; or ignored her absence. And for either of that— Gem was somewhat thankful.

* * *

 _The Watchtower_

 _October 19; 13:23_

Dr. Fate stared at the Martian as the latter was kneeling down, heaving to catch his breath. They had been exploring his mind to find anything relative to the vision he saw and sadly, they only reached dead ends. This made the sorcerer frown. "Perhaps it is best for us to see other psychic that can help you. Your niece for example," he suggested.

J'onn looked up while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'd rather not involve M'gann in this," he said standing up. "She is still recovering from what happened to Kaldur."

Dr. Fate was silent, but he understood. "Well then, would you like me to recommend a few psychics? Or would rather prefer if you find one yourself?"

"I would appreciate if you would recommend psychics. I would also try to find a few ones myself. Thank you." J'onn received a nod of acknowledgement and Dr. Fate's eyes began to light up. "I apologize but I have other duties to attend to. I would be back shortly." With that, Dr. Fate walked into his portal, leaving the alien alone. The alien stared blankly above him, deep in his thought that he did not noticed the Flash and his niece walk in.

"Uncle, are you okay?" M'gann asked worriedly when she saw the older Martian down on the ground.

The Martian stood up quickly. "I am alright, M'gann."

The Flash frowned, like M'gann. "You sure? I mean, you looked pretty trouble since—" he quickly stopped when he felt the older Martian tapped into his mind, as if saying to not say anything anymore.

This action made M'gann frowned. She felt her uncle went into the speedster's mind. He was hiding something from her, and that did not settle well with her. "Uncle, what's going on?"

J'onn smiled; not a happy one, not a sad one, just a simple smile— maybe of reassurance, for her and himself. "I'm just having problems with my psychic abilities, M'gann. Do not fret. It will be over soon," He uttered to her gently.

Even without her telepathy, M'gann knew that J'onn was lying. She wanted to pry, to ask him to open up to her, but she could not. Whatever it was, it was obvious that it was something that her uncle wanted to face alone. So she nodded and opened a new topic.

"We found a lead in San Francisco about some smuggled goods," she explained, fiddling with the edge of her cloak. "We were hoping to get Batman's approval so the Team can deploy."

J'onn nodded. "I will escort you to Batman then."

"Uh yeah, can I say something first?"

Both Martians turned to the Flash, who was scratching his cheek. "Black Canary wants to talk to you, J'onn. She says it's urgent," the speedster explained while giving an expectant look to J'onn. The latter nodded in understanding.

"I will go to her once I escorted my niece then."

"Okie dokie. I'll pass the message."

The Martians watched as he sped out of the room. M'gann then turned to her uncle and said, "You should already go to Black Canary, uncle. I'll be fine on my own."

"No, I insist," the older Martian said as he turned to monitor room's direction. M'gann frowned and silently followed him. During the walk, she tried (slightly and gently) tapping into her uncle's mind, but he put up a strong wall and even if she could easily break through, she feared it would put her uncle in a catatonic state (plus, she respected him; if he did not want her in his mind, then what could she do?)

She finally saw Batman's back when they stopped. The older Martian turned to her. "Stay here," he said, not waiting for her reply. She watched as the older heroes talk and came to them when her uncle motioned her to. She smiled gently at Batman's direction, but dropped it as soon as she felt her uncle started to leave.

"I'll see you around, uncle," she whispered, loud enough for the blonde and the Martian, who turned around slightly. "You as well, M'gann. Be careful."

She waited before turning back to Batman and stated the problem at hand.

* * *

"It's that bad, huh?"

Kaldur averted his stare off screen before returning and nodding. "I believe so. However, it may seem possible that I may be overthinking this."

Nightwing leaned back a little before letting a sigh. "Maybe, but we have to consider that it may be true," the ex-protégé of the Dark Knight slightly turned his head away from the screen before continuing, "The last thing I want is for the Team to collapse wordlessly."

He could feel the piercing stare of the Atlantian from the other side of the screen. "So you do think it will happen?"

"Having a founding member die isn't exactly an easy thing to overcome— especially to us."

Silence manifested for a while as both heroes were lost in their thoughts. "You know, I've always prepared myself when the Team would disband." Nightwing started, "You know, may be because of a disagreement, lack of members; stuffs like that and I—" he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbled heavily, "I never considered that fact we'd disband because of this."

"Dick, it comes with the job."

"I know." Dick encountered with a helpless tone. "But I always assured myself we'd overcome it as a team— I would overcome it." He rested his elbows on his desk and placed his head on his hand. "Kaldur, we've been these heroes for so long, I forgot to be Dick— and I forgot that Kid Flash was Wally; my bestfriend."

Kaldur could only stare and listen at his friend as the latter raised his head to remove his mask and poured out his thoughts. "There was a time Batman wanted me to quit being Robin. I disagreed and it became a full fight between us (1). Years later, he I am, thinking about the same thing." Kaldur frowned at the faraway look Nightwing had on his face. "Have you ever what your life would have been if you chose a different choice back then?"

The Atlantian nearly flinched as memories of Tula flooded his head, and how many nights he had wished he chose to stay with her rather than be Aqualad. "There was never a night I have not thought of that, my friend." He sincerely said.

Dick suddenly found interest in his mask and traced it absent-mindedly, "Me too."

Kaldur once again stared at the wall of his quarters before asking his friend, "What do we do now?"

"We move forward," Dick said, returning his gaze to his friend. "We rebuild again— for Wally." Dick clenched his jaw before adding, "I'll report back next week in the cave."

Kaldur frowned. "Dick, if you do not—"

"I do, Kaldur. Wally wouldn't want me to be like this." A smile that resembled the 13 year old kid Aqualad met suddenly appeared on his lips, "Besides, I feel like Wally will be hunting me for not sharing your burden as leader for the Team."

Kaldur could not help but laughed. "Alright, if you say so. Shall I inform Black Canary about your return?"

Dick nodded. "Please do. I'll tell Batman too. Thank you, Kaldur."

Kaldur gave a genuine smile. "Thank you too, Dick."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boring again, I know I'm sorry. :'( read and review please.**

 **1.) In the comics, and as most people say.**

 **Yes, the latter part of this chapter is not related to the chapter title... sorry about that.**


End file.
